


Do You Want Me?

by You_are_perfect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Bottom Dean, First Meeting, I'm suck at making tags, Long-lost meeting, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Werewolf!Castiel, hunter!dean, yeah that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a werewolf made Castiel to avoid human as possible as he could, but the human he met in a pub made him think otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I was RP with someone when I made this. That's all I could say.

Castiel had always been different than his clan. Unlike the other, Castiel prefer to not kill people mercilessly. He had always been the 'soft cub' (that's what his family called him). He dislike killing, it feels so wrong for him. Most of the time, he will be in his human form and blend in with the human. One night, he went to pub and met a man with different scent. That when things change immediately. 

Dean Winchester was a highly respected hunter. He was the top of his game and he had the rep of killing any monster he could find in record time. He was cold hearted and ready to fire at all times. But the day he met that man with raven black hair and big blue eyes, he felt the bricks in his wall fall away quicker then he'd ever imagined. 

When Castiel entered the pub, his nose smell something odd. Like... how can he describe it? It smells very differently than any other human. Strong and exotic. He felt like he want to drawn into this scent. When he found the source of this scent, his eyes struck to the blonde man with green eyes who was wearing his green leather jacket. Quickly, his feet moved towards him and he greeted him "Mind if I sit here?" God, why must he smell like this?

Dean looks up and offers a small smile. "Sure, I'm not here with anyone." He made sure to not let his gaze linger too long on the man but boy did he ever want to. 

Cas smiled back to him, keeping the casualty between them. As he took the chair and sat on it, his mind tried to think of any sentence to continue their conversation. Good thing he had trained himself to control his instinct, or else this man would have been taken away by him. "Never see you here before. Are you new here?" he asked. 

"You could say that. I move around a lot for my job." Dean nods and takes a sip of his beer 

"And what kind of job is it?" Castiel stared to the stranger, keeping his smile on his face. There's something odd on him that Castiel's heart flutter inside him.

Dean raises his eyebrow. "Has anyone ever told you you're unhealthily curious?" 

"I've got that most of the time, yeah" he nodded, turning his face away from him.

"I'm Dean by the way."

"Castiel. Castiel Novak"

"Nice to meet you Castiel. Would you like me to buy you a drink?"

"There's no need for that. I'm here not to get drunk" he refused his offer.

Dean tilts his head. "No? Then what are you here for?"

"I'm here for you" he accidentally blurted out this damn sentence. Goddamit, did he just flirted with Dean? But it's hard for him to resist his scent. 

Dean puckers his lips then nods. "Okay then. I'm down for that, you are pretty good lookin after all." He smiles.

Castiel could feel that his blood rises to his face. Is it him or did Dean's scent is getting thicker around him? He heard about the term of flirting and wooing but he never done any of it. Somehow, he just want to do this with this stranger. "Well, what do you want to do with that?" he said as Castiel getting closer to Dean, inhaling the scent from him.

Dean starts leaning towards him, his lips slightly parted in invitation 

'Mark him! Take him! Mate him!'  
The voice keep whispering this in his mind when the scent hit him harder. Castiel want to run away and leave Dean alone here. Somehow, his body was betraying him as he was getting far more closer to him. As he eye himself to Dean's lips, he could feel the wolf inside him rise to take him alone. Castiel just doing nothing, sat there to restarin the beast inside him.

Dean presses his lips softly to Cas's, his slightly chapped lips feeling like perfection. Dean lets out a soft grunt of approval 

The lips that latched onto Castiel had increased the desire inside him. Without thinking anything, Castiel put one of his hand behind Dean's hand while the other snake behind his waist tightly, intend to leave no space between them. He groaned as he felt the most divine taste that he got from Dean. He even bit his bottom lips as it felt not enough for him.

Dean whimpers happily and presses closer to him, pressing his lips ever harder against Cas's 

Thousand of thought racing in Castiel's mind. It just too much for him to handle. Before thing getting intense and messy, Castiel pull off his face from Dean and shook his head "I can't do this". Castiel afraid that if he do what the inner side want, Dean will find out his true identity and he does not want to freak him out. There might be a possibility that this man could be a hunter.

"Fuck you're right. Way too public. Lets get to my place." 

"No! I... I can't do this"

"Why not? Oh please tell me you don't have a boyfriend at home. Or a wife." 

"I'm unattached just..." Castiel sighed "I don't know if I can let you go once I have you"

"Oh." Dean deflates. He doesn't know if he was ready for anything long term.

"I want you Dean, but I don't think that you want me" Castiel took a deep breath then continue "I'm so sorry" the raven-haired man took Dean's hand and kissed his palm. Castiel stood up, leave the pub and never come back again for a few years.That's his first meeting with Dean. 

A few years later, Castiel was in a forest, being a werewolf inside the darkness. He was looking for his youngest brother, Samandriel, who just learn how to become a werewolf. Somehow, he lost his control and went to the forest in his werewolf form. Castiel immediately went out and searched for him. His nose keep sniffing and searching for his brother's scent.

Somehow, his nose caught a very familiar scent. The scent that almost drive him crazy a few years ago.

Dean walks slowly through the forest, gun loaded and ready. He knew there were wolves out here and he knew they were killing people. Time to stop that shit. Deans eyes continue to dart everywhere, looking for any movement that could be a canine stalker waiting to attack.

Castiel tried to ignore that scent, still trying to find his brother. But that scent is much more thicker than Samandriel. Castiel keep walking blindly to seek for his brother, until he saw a figure illuminated far away from him. Castiel cannot see him, but he knows who is that man.

Castiel almost walk closer to him, but he saw a gun in his hand. Knowing this is not a good sign, Castiel hide himself from him. He tried to change his form to human but it just no use. The black wolf just stared to the man, waiting for something happen.

From his position, Castiel saw another wolf near to the man. He almost leap to the wolf when he found out that it was his brother, Samandriel. The black wolf tried to connect with his brother through his mind, but Samandriel did not reply. Oh, this is not gonna happen.

Dean cups his hand over his mouth and howls softly, sounding exactly like a wolf mating call to try and attract the wolf. He held his pistol tight, ready to fire. He could feel something's eyes on him

Castiel could hold himself, he had trained himself from the temptation. Samandriel is other problem, this is the first time he become a werewolf. He cannot control himself since he have no experience for this. If Samandriel follow this howl, he will...

Castiel prepared himself to get out. If things happen to be what he expected, Castiel will jump out and protect both of them. He cannot let his brother kill that man and at the same time, that man cannot kill his little brother.

Before Castiel doing anything, Samandriel already jump out from his position. The young wolf attacked the hunter and hold him with his paw. Feeling rage inside him, Castiel knocked his brother away from that man and wrestling with him. Castiel managed to knock out his brother before Samandriel attacked him. After that, Castiel just turned his head and looked to the man.Dean

Dean fumbles around for his gun and points it at the still standing black wolf. He lines it up so it would hit right between the animals eyes... But something stops him. Those bright blue eyes hit Dean hard.

Castiel did not attempt to make any move. He afraid of Dean, even when his heart want him. He knows that hunters had killed creature like him. Castiel could kill him, he knows that Dean one of the legend among the hunter. He had study a bit about him after he left the pub. But something inside Castiel forbid him to take Dean's life. 

Slowly, Castiel walked toward the green-eyed hunter. His eye struck to the wound that his brother had made to him. Castiel licked the wound and healed it with his saliva. Nobody knows that werewolf's saliva could heal wound faster than any medicine. In a few second, Dean's hand just good as before.

Dean jumps back when the wolfs pink tongue lathed over his bloodied hand. "What the-?!" He was amazed to see the wound close instantly. Dean watches the wolf. "The hell are you?" Dean asks. He has never heard of a werewolf having such good control that he could stand right there and not eat him.

Castiel growled softly under his breath. It's already midnight here and his family might be around the forest. He can smell their scent that they are not far from them. He knows that there are small cabin near them. That will be the perfect place for Dean to take a rest and hide for now. Castiel still growling and moving his head to the south, trying his best to tell Dean that he must follow him. He even lowered his body down, wanted for him to take a ride on him.

Dean kept his gun trained on Cas. "You're really stupid if you think I'm going to follow you back to you're den. Sorry but I am not about to become wolf puppy chow." 

If Castiel in his human form, he might be roll his eyes right now. He just wished he was in his human form when he was seeking for his brother. There's only one last trick to pursue this stubborn man to follow him. Castiel knocked Dean's head with his paw and made him faint. Hard. 

When Dean collapsed on the ground and passed out, Castiel dragged his body away and brought him to cabin. He quickly changed himself from werewolf to human as they arrived. It just a luck that he could turned himself swiftly than before. He opened the door and threw Dean's body onto the cushion. Feeling exhausted and tired, Castiel fall onto the floor and sleep

Dean woke up on the couch, in a completely strange house and he jumps up immediately, his head spins and he sits back down.

Castiel still asleep, did not notice that the hunter already awake. He even snore soundly on the floor. Even though he was naked, he didn't mind the cold and still happily sleep without anything.

Dean looks down, sees the naked man sleeping on the floor and screams loudly. "What the fuck?!?!"

Castiel abruptly wake up when he heard a scream. He stood up and saw that Dean stared at him. When Castiel realized he was not wearing anything, he took the blanket nearest him and covered his body. "Uhh... hi"

"Hi?! Hi?!?! Who the hell are you?! Did you kidnap me? Did you fucking rape me?!" Dean was officially freaking out.

"You don't know me?" Castiel frowned, still standing at the same spot. To know that Dean did not remember him made him a bit sad, but he understand. It's been a long time anyway.

Dean located his pistol and aims it at Castiel's forehead. His arm as shaking though. He hadn't thought about that black haired, blue eyes beauty from the bar in years but the man currently standing in front of him did bare some familiar qualities he couldn't seem to place.

"Go ahead and shoot me. I've nothing to lose" Castiel crossed both of his arm, waiting for Dean to do it. Why must he stay alive when Dean cannot remember him at all? Plus, his family might be won't accept him back since he attacked his brother and saved the hunter instead. It's better for him to be a goner.

Dean blinks. "Are you insane?" He lowers the gun, not seeming to sense any real threat from the man.

"I'm anything but insane, Dean Winchester" Castiel noted dryly as he sat down on the floor. "Like I told you, I have no reason to live anymore" he looked down to the floor, still upset of this. When Dean find out that he is a werewolf, the hunter would kill him anyway.

"Why am I here and how did I get here?" He presses, now feeling a very strong pull about the man.

Castiel took his breath for a while, then answered "You were almost got killed and hunted by some werewolf last night. Luckily, I saw one of them took you here". The black-haired man tried to hide the fact that he was the one who took him here.

Dean cocks his head. "A wolf brought me here? What?" 

"You should be grateful that wolf save you instead of eat you" Castiel nodded.

"Are you sure it was a wolf? Those damn things don't just help people. Especially hunters." 

"You do know that the werewolf also human. Well, partly human. Maybe that one is different" 

Dean snorts and rolls his eyes. "Okay sure. And I'm going to believe that? Listen man, I've been hunting crazy things like werewolves for years. I think I know what I'm talking about." 

Castiel chuckled to hear his word. He really are one arrogant hunter. Just like he expected from him "You can't judge a book by it's cover, Winchester. Why do you think I am here?"

"Good question. Why are you here?" He silently clicks off the safety of his gun, realizing with almost embarrassment he had it on before.

"Because I want to. I feel safe around them. If not because of this werewolf, I might be dead a long time ago" Castiel told him the truth. Well, partly truth but he cannot tell all of it to the hunter anyway. 

"So you personally know a wolf? Like.. You're human and close with one?" Dean didnt seem to know what to make of this information.

Dean was almost correct for most of it, except that Castiel was also one of the werewolf. Castiel more prefer to think himself as human, not werewolf like his family. He even tried to hold it from control him. "Something like that. Problem?"

"Yeah. A big one. Dude you're fucking crazy if you willing live with those damn things." 

"I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!" Castiel barked. Most of family and clan keep saying that he was crazy and insane for holding his inner werewolf. Castiel really hate that word, it's reminded himself of their reaction when he told them about his resistance. 

Dean jumps up and holds Cas at gunpoint again, fearing he might have just set something off in him that would put Dean himself in danger. "I'm sorry, calm down."

Castiel saw the look of fear on Dean. He just realized that he scare the hunter. He almost become one of his family. Castiel stuttered "No it's... it's..." he sighed and covered his face with both of his hand "God, I'm such a mess" he muttered.

"You and me both." Dean agrees and hesitantly lowers himself onto the couch again, sitting with a ridged spine ready to jump up.

"What do you mean?" Castiel rose his head and tilted it. Feeling confuse with Dean's word. 

"I'm probably just about as much of a mess as you are. If not worse."

"Likewise, Winchester" he chuckled. "But you don't have through things like me. Being freak in your own family"

"How the hell do you know my name?" Dean asks with a a small whine.

"You told me your name a long time ago. Don't you remember our meeting at the pub?" Castiel continued with a blush on his face "And of course, I did a bit research of you after that"

Dean stares long and hard at Castiel and then it hits him. "You're the douche that kissed me and ran, right?"

"Oh God, please don't remind me that" Castiel completely covered himself with his face by blanket. He still feel embarrassed with that event. 

Dean drops the gun, now angry for a different reason but it wasn't something he would shoot the man over. "Why did you do it? Damnit I actually liked you." 

"I was afraid that you don't like me" he confessed. Then he realized something what Dean just said to him "You liked me?"

"I'm not the type of guy who would just kiss anyone. You gotta have something going for ya in my eyes before that." 

"I'm... I'm" Castiel lost his words now. This is the first time he heard someone said like this to him. Heck, he did not think that Dean like him anyway. Castiel could feel the blood rushed to his face now.

"Sorry? Yeah I'm sure you are."

"Will you forgive me for my stupidity back then?" Castiel pleaded. If he know Dean's feeling, he didn't have to control himself to have the hunter.

Dean thinks for a few seconds and nods. "Yes. Lets just start over. I'm Dean Winchester, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Castiel Novak. And I don't have any clothes with me" Castiel greeted him back, still clutching the blanket around him.

Dean smiles and laughs softly. He undoes his jeans and hands them to Cas. "I have boxers. I don't need the jeans as bad as you do."

"Sorry?" Castiel didn't paid any attention to Dean when he took off his jeans. The bulge beneath his boxer distracted him.

"It's okay. Why you're naked in the middle of the woods may concern me just a little but.."

"Sorry if my nudity disturbing you, thanks for the jean by the way" Castiel immediately put on Dean's jeans to him beyond the blanket. "Are you sure that you're comfortable without your trouser? You can take my blanket to cover yourself" Castiel offered the blanket to Dean, concerned to him. 

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking though." Dean smiles 

Castiel ignored him anyway. Instead, he pulled Dean's hand to him from his place and quickly covered both of them with his blanket. "I don't want you to cold" Castiel explained to him.

Dean smiles and doesn't hesitate to curl up with Cas. 

This time, Castiel didn't run away from Dean. He let the hunter to close the distance between both of them. Castiel hesitantly tighten the blanket between them, letting their body touch with each other. 

"This is comfortable. You're so warm." Dean smiles and pushes his nose gently against Cas's neck 

"You're warm too, Winchester" Castiel replied to him, leaning his head to Dean. He nuzzled his face to Dean's hair and muttered "So soft..."

Dean smiles. "Thanks?" 

Castiel smiled to him back. He then lifting his hand and caressed Dean's cheek softly " I thought I will never see you again" 

"I know what you mean. I thought about you for so long after you left."

"I was wrong then, you do want me after all" Castiel suddenly put both of his hand to his face and kissed him to Dean's lips. 

Dean gasps in shock but quickly responds and kisses him back.

Castiel put his hand behind Dean's skull, pulling him and bumping their noses to each other. He fiercely kissed him and bit his bottom lips, drawing some bloods from Dean's lips. Castiel lapped his blood from his mouth, like a cat lapping its milk.

Dean whimpers and kisses back harder and harder until it hurt. He never wanted to leave this spot. He'd been dreaming about this soft lips for so long 

"Dean..." Castiel chanted his name like it was a pray for him. He wrapped his hand around Dean's body, intend to not let him go away from him. He lowered his face, kissing Dean's face; cheek, jaw until his neck. Castiel grazed his teeth at his pulse, feeling it pumped underneath him.

Dean jumps slightly but stays still, allowing Cas to kiss down his body.

The raven-haired man pulled himself off from the hunter, took off Dean's shirt away from him. Feeling awe with the scene in front of him, Castiel lingered his hand around Dean's body. He then sucking Dean's right nipple while tweaking his left one.

Dean moans and arches up into the touch. His nipples were very sensitive and Cas seemed to know just what to do.

Knowing that Dean was sensitive with his touch on his nipples, Castiel keeps sucking, biting and licking his nipples respectively. When he had enough of it, Castiel lowered his kiss to his belly. When he arrived at his waist, Castiel tugged Dean's boxer and stared to Dean. Needing his permission before he proceed. 

Dean nods and grips Cas's hair tightly in his fist.

Castiel smirked to feel Dean's reaction. He quickly pulled off Dean's boxer, nothing is covering Dean anymore. Castiel teased with Dean's cock, slowly pumped Dean's cock and let his thumb touching his slit. Castiel lowered his head and swallow the whole of his shaft into his mouth.

"Fuck!! Oh fuck yes Cas!!!" Dean screams.

Castiel bobbed his head, keep pumping Dean's cock into his mouth. His tongue tasting everything he could from Dean. Castiel could feel his pre-cum formed from his slit. One of the Castiel's hand fondled with Dean's ball, trying to get Dean's cum inside him.

Dean moans loudly and thrusts against him. "Fuck Cas fuck gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, 'll have you"

Dean whimpers and cums hard down Cas's throat.

When Dean ejaculated, Castiel swallowed his cum into his throat. Taste slightly bitter, but mostly it feels like Dean for him. He licked every droplets of it and cleaned up his mess. Castiel lifted his head and asked "Was that good?" 

Dean pulls Cas up into a deep, passionate kiss. "Yes

Castiel moaned to feel Dean's kiss to him again. As Dean praised him, Castiel felt really happy for the first time. He let his hand snaked behind Dean's waist and held him possessively. "Thank you" he whispered.

"For what?" Dean was confused.

"For accepting me. Nobody accept me before"

"You're perfect Cas." Dean smiles gently at him 

"I'm not that perfect, Dean. I'm still have flaw" Castiel glumly said that.

Dean smiles and laughs at how cute he is.

"What are you laughing at?" Castiel feel confused with his replied. Did he do something funny for him?

"You're just adorable."

Castiel (again) blushing with Dean's remark. He's not used to receive any compliment from someone else.

Dean grins widely and hums.

Dean's hums was soothing Castiel a bit. He landed his head onto Dean's shoulder, trying to get more of his scent and voice.

"Never run away from me again."

"I won't run away, Dean. My life had been miserable since I left you. I will never make the same mistake again" Castiel assured him. He added a new information "You need to know that I'm a very, very possessive man, Dean. I will not give a chance for you to step out from my life cause you're mine as much as I'm yours.

"Lucky for you I'm pretty damn possessive too." Dean grins.

Castiel barked out his laughter when Dean admit the same thing with him "Have anyone told you that you're really funny guy?"

"I've been told a few times." Dean laughs .

Castiel kissed him again, but this time far more gently. When he pulled off, he said "Let just sleep here. I don't want to move from here"

"No arguements from me." Dean nods.

Castiel put his head on Dean, then closed his eyes to get sleep. Nothing is far more content that having your love with you.

Dean snuggles closer to Cas and breathes in his woodsy scent, thinking how perfect he was.

It was dusk the moment Cas woke up. He batted his eye-lashes, then saw Dean next to him. He kissed him at the forehead, then carefully leaved Dean with his blanket. Castiel went out from the cabin, found Samandriel waited for him next to the door.  
"What do you want?" Castiel asked his young brother.  
"You cannot be with him, Castiel. He's hunter" Samandriel replied  
"He's my mate!"  
"Mate or not, he's dangerous, you better explain this to Naomi" just that, Samandriel turned himself to wolf-form then step into the darkness.  
Castiel sighed, he know how hard it would be. He get back into the cabin and leaned to the wall across Dean.

Dean blinks awake slowly, whining in displeasure when he found that Cas wasn't with him and he missed the loving heat of the other body next to his.

"You're awake?" Castiel asked when he saw Dean open his eyes. He still leaning to the wall, didn't get closer to Dean.

Dean nods and gives him a confused look. "Why are you over there?"

"Nothing, just want to give you some space"

"You don't gotta do that. I liked sleeping beside you."

Castiel smiled softly, then changed his position next to Dean. He pulled Dean back into his embrace and said "It's a pity that we don't have bed here, more comfortable than on the floor"

"Maybe we should get one." Dean says softly, his eyes away from Cas's 

"I don't think I have enough money or energy to have one" Castiel laughed suddenly.

"I can buy one for us. I have a bank account."

"I was just kidding, you don't have to for this" Castiel said.

"You want to sleep on the floor every night?"

"Well, I could buy one if you want. Bed is not truly what I need."

"What do you need then?"

"You" Castiel fixed his eyes on Dean when he said that. Then he broke turned away his face and asked "Don't you want to hit the town back? Maybe someone out there looking for you?"

Dean gasps and his eyes widen. "Shit! My brother!" 

"What's wrong?" Castiel frowned.

"My brother, he's probably going nuts trying to find me. Probably thinks a wolf ate me by now." 

"Then you probably need to go back" Castiel pull off Dean's jeans from him"You might need this as well"

"What about you? You're coming with me, right?"

"I would if I could but..." Castiel looked to himself "I don't want to attract any attention of me only in my blanket"

"If we walk through the woods to my car I have a spare pair of jeans in the trunk." 

Castiel thought about that idea, then nodded. "Might work as well" Castiel, still covered himself, stood up and opened the door. "I know the closest route to the main road. Come on" Castiel leaded Dean to there. It took only a few minutes for them to found the black car nearby them "That's your?"

Dean nods proudly. "Yep. That's my baby." He gets the key out from behind the tire where he always hides it and gets in the drivers seat. "C'mon." 

Castiel get into the car, just like Dean asked him to. "Where are we going?"

"My motel room. I'm sure my brother Sam is panicking. Some little tips about Sam, he looks like a mountain but he's the biggest softie ever so don't worry about him." 

That's a weird description to a brother. "I'll keep that in my mind"

"He's a nice guy." Dean smiles and drives them back to the motel after giving Cas some clothes.

Castiel put on the clothes to himself. He sealed his mouth without saying anything, didn't know what to say next to him.

Dean drove them to the motel in comfortable silence. Sam was pacing the floor in the room

"Why did you hunt alone, without your brother?" Castiel asked suddenly.

"We were working separate ends of the woods, trying to see who could find the wolf first." 

"Do you remember anything about the wolf last night?" Castiel asked, curious about what Dean thought about werewolf, or rather, him.

"No. I remember it was big and black. And it tried to eat me so.." 

"Why do you think it tried to eat you?" Dean didn't know this, but Castiel was pretty mad inside him. That low Dean think of his clan?

Dean lifts his short sleeve and how's Cas the claw marks on his shoulder and the tooth mark on his wrist.

Castiel didn't know how to react with this. His hand instantly went to the mark and touch it. The mark was angry red, showing that it was pretty hurt for him. He need to deal with Samandriel later. "I didn't know..."

Dean winces back when Cas touched the angry red mark and he shake his head. "I'll get the wolf. Don't worry about it." 

Castiel pulled off his hand away and turned his head to the outside. He started to get dilemma inside him. No matter how much he hate to become werewolf, they were still part of his family. Then again, he cannot let Dean get kill by one of him. He started to think what he should do now.

Dean pulls into the parking lot and stops the car. "How am I introducing you? Boyfriend.. Random guy,, old friend..?"

"Depends on you"

"Lets see what mood Sammy's in. But odds are your my boyfriend."

Castiel smiled, then put a quick kiss to Dean. "I like that sound"

Dean smiles and nods. "Me to." He kisses him again 

They being like that for few moments, until Castiel pulled off and said "I don't think your brother can't wait far more longer"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Dean gets out of the car and opens the door with his key. "Hey Sammy." He calls. 

The tall, long haired male appears and sighs deeply in relieve. "Dean! Thank god, where were you? Who's that?" He motions to Cas 

"I'm Castiel"

"Sam this is my boyfriend Castiel." Dean corrects.  
"Oh. OH." Sams eyes widen. 

"Yeah" Castiel nodded "I'm his boyfriend"

"Yikes. I'm sorry I just.. Wow Dean. Didn't know you swung that way." Sam says with a slight stutter. "How the hell did you even meet him? I though you were hunting the wolf?"

"In a way, I kinda help him that time" Castiel shrugged. He can't just tell what happen back then.

Sam glares questioningly between them but lets it go. "We'll anyway, nice to meet you Cas."

"Likewise"

Dean looks between them and shrugs. "So did you find the wolf Sam?" 

"No, Dean I was kinda hoping you had found it. And then you show up here with your boyfriend so we so how that worked."

Castiel gulped nervously, he just wished that nothing would end up badly. He thought to contact with his pack to get away but he doesn't think they would trust him. He need to make his pack and the Winchester will not meet with each other.

Dean sighs softly and shakes his head. He wasn't going to tell Sam about being hurt by the wolf since he knew his brother would launch into absolute shit flipping mode. He looks down at Cas and smiles softly. "Fun guy, huh?"

"What?" Castiel didn't focus to them. His head wasn't here as he was more thinking about other things. 

"My brother?" 

"Your brother? What's wrong with him?" Castiel felt more confused. What did Dean said to him?

"Nevermind mister distracted. Is everything okay?"

"Yes"

Dean hums and rolls his eyes, clearly not believing him 

"Dean" Castiel patted his shoulder "I'm fine. Anyway, what did the wolf had done that you guys now tracking them?"

"Yeah probably." Dean nods 

Castiel cocked his brows, fixing his eyes to Dean to make the hunter trust him.

Dean tilts his head to the side. "You seem really uncomfortable."

"You don't have to worry about me, Dean"

"And yet I worry."

"You better worry about the wolf more"

"Why should I? I know the thing is going to die."

Castiel lost his breath, frozen in his place. He let Dean get into himself that he almost forgot Dean is a hunter. He was torn between two now, his family or his hunter. 

Dean cups his cheek and gently kisses him. "It's gonna be alright Cas."

Castiel held Dean's hand and leaned to it "You know that I live with the wolf, right?" he whispered.

Dean eyes widen. "W-what?!"

"I told you that yesterday, did you just forgot?"

"You did not mention a damn think about living with a wolf!" Dean freaks out 

"God! I just told you that the moment you woke up from your sleep!"

"The bloody fucking hell you did!"

Castiel rubbed his scalp, tried to calm himself. "When you asked me why I was in the cabin, what did I told you?"

"Okay!" Castiel raised both of his hand "Now that you know, what will you do? Kill me? Using me as your bait to lure the wolf? Or do you want me to leave?"

Dean opens his mouth and then closes it. "No. None of the above. You're gonna explain all this to me right now before I even begin to think about what to do with this!

Castiel sighed "I will explain this to you, but not here. Outside"

Dean nods and stalks outside 

"I was" Castiel stopped, thinking whether he should tell the whole thing or part of it "In a way, i'm kinda their adopt son"

"Why would I wolf adopt a human? They haven't tried to eat you?"

"Long story short, I lost my family in an accident when I was young. Nobody was there to help us. But then, a man and a woman helped us. They took me as an adopt child when my family died. I didn't know they were werewolf until I saw them changed when I was 15. No, they haven't tried to eat me yet"

Dean sighs softly. "Okay. So.. shit."

"If you think they will hunt you down, that's not gonna happen. Nor kill you"

"I- damnit. Have they ever killed any humans?"

"The truth is, werewolf never have a need to kill human anyway. There just some of us who lose their control and thus, resulting the killing. We tried to hide them but somehow, hunters gets into our way and killed some of us who happen to be innocent" by the end of the word, Castiel's voice almost become sharp and tense.

"Us? I know you lived with them Cas but you don't have to start counting yourself as one of them."

"They still my family, Dean. I don't have anyone beside them" Castiel croaked

"that's not true. You have me now."

Castiel stunned for a while "You don't think I'm weird?"

"Man who runs with wolves? Of course you're weird, but I hunt ghosts for a living so I'm weird too." 

No, it's not because of that. It's because of what he is, Castiel thought to himself. "I wish I could tell you more, but then I can't. But you must know that werewolf aren't dangerous. We tried to hunt back those who misbehave and punish them. There's no need for hunter to hunt them"

"Okay. I'll... I'll tell Sammy to drop the hunt."

"Thank you"

"Yeah yeah. You and those wolves are darmn lucky I like you."

"Really?" Castiel cocked his eyebrows, a bit amused with his statement.

"Hey I could have done a lot of things when you told me that. For example I could have chained you up and tortured you until you told me where they lived. But instead I dropped the hunt. Like I said. Lucky."

"If you do that, i'm pretty sure none of the wolves would let you and your brother go freely" he smirked

Dean rolls his eyes. "I couldn't do that anyway. You're too pretty to torture." 

Castiel chuckled "Wouldn't want to ruin it, huh?"

"Never." Dean smiles and pecks his lips gently 

Castiel pulled his face to him, deepen the kiss between them.

Dean hums and kisses him deeper still, arms squeezing tight around Cas's waist 

Castiel let himself licked Dean's lips, tasting him softly.

Deans tongue pokes out and touches Castiel's nervously 

The black-haired man groaned, he slowly lowered his mouth to his neck and bit it hard.

Dean jumps slightly in shock but moans anyways 

Castiel slowly undone Dean's shirt, his mouth went down and nibbled Dean's chest.

Dean tangles his fingers tightly into Cas's hair and hums softly 

"You already hard" Castiel remarked as his hand palmed against Dean's clothed erection, slowly stroking it.

Dean whimpers and rocks into Cas's hand

"Shh... I'll make it fine for you" Castiel whispered to the hunter. His mouth and his left hand teased both of his nipple while his other hand pulled the zipper, wanted to touch Dean's cock without any cover.

Dean whines at the attention to his sensitive nipples 

When he was done, Castiel stood up and twisted Dean's position. He pressed his chest to Dean's back and whispered "Would you want me to fuck you"

Dean nods quickly without even thinking about it. Of course he wanted him to fuck him

"Shame" Castiel let go of Dean "I don't think that's gonna happen" He left Dean alone and went to the bathroom.

Dean stands there with his jaw on the floor. "What the hell?"

Castiel's hand gripped the sink's bowl while facing himself to the mirror. He was relieved that Dean won't hunt the wolf again. Plus, he did admitted that he want Castiel as well. Still, he haven't told all the truth yet to him. If he fuck Dean right now, there's a big possibilities that Dan would end up bond with him. Castiel don't know if he really want that.

Dean sits on the edge of the bed and groans softly. He rubs a hand over his face an lays back. He wondered what he did wrong 

When Castiel step out from the room, he saw Dean lying on the bed with hands covered his face. He sat down next to him. "Dean, I..." he gulped and continued "I haven't told you the whole thing yet"

"You're a wolf too, right?" Dean says simply, as if he were stating the most common thing ever 

"Yes"

"I figured. You smell like a wet dog sometimes." Dean shrugs. 

"Sorry" Castiel scratched the back of his nape. "You fine with this?"

"I didn't shoot you, did I?"

Castiel shook his head. "You shoot my brother"

"He attacked me first." 

"I know. I was there, too"

"I know. You stopped him."

"Yes". Castiel don't know what to say anymore. Dean's face was emotionless, he can't say whether he was angry or something else.

"Why did you do it?" Dean asks 

Castiel didn't say anything at first. He refused to look at Dean, until he finally regained his strength "I do what I had to"

Dean nods. "If you wanna... Leave... I guess I understand that. Covers blown and all." 

"Dean..." Castiel hold both of Dean's hand "I don't want to leave you. Hell, I've been waiting for you all this time. I'm just afraid that I will hurt you if I'm not be careful with myself"

Dean nods sadly. "You mean you're afraid of wolfing out if things get too hot?"

Castiel nodded. "Emotions trigger our transformation. I had trained myself to cut emotions from me ever since I leave my humanity. Until you come" Castiel hesitantly stroked Dean's cheek "You make me feel again, and I love it" 

Dean wraps his arms tenderly around Cas's waist. "I want you to stay with me."

"Really?" Castiel widened his eyes, shocked with his wish. "You're not afraid that probably someday, I might hurt you or your brother?"

"Of course I am Cas. But.. I'm holding the same gun to you're head. Aren't you afraid I will kill you in your sleep some night?"

"I've been 'death' for a very long time, I don't mind if you kill me now"

"Honestly, I don't care either. I want to be with you and if I end up dead then oh well."

"I won't let you die!" Castiel instantly hugged him.

Dean wraps his arms tightly around Cas and holds him there. "Then I won't." 

"I'll do anything" Castiel sobbed "I'll do anything... to protect you"

Dean nods and hugs Cas tight, kissing the top of his head. "Okay. I trust you Cas."

Castiel still sobbed, clutching hard to Dean's shirt.

Dean rubs his back softly and nuzzles him 

Castiel pulled his head away from Dean. He stopped crying by that time. "You're a good man"

"So are you Cas. Well a good dog at least." He teases and ruffles Cas's hair 

"I'm not even a real dog" he pouted, not agree with that statement.

"Well you're a wolf, that's close enough right?"

Castiel suddenly pinned him down to the bed "So, you're not afraid of the big, bad wolf?" he smirked.

"Not when he looks like you." Dean chuckles and leans up, stealing a kiss 

Castiel pushed him back down, both hand hold both of his shoulder while still kissing him deeply.

Dean lays still beneath Cas and kisses him back heatedly 

When Castiel pulled himself from him, he whispered seductively next to Dean's ear "Why don't we skip the foreplay and just straight to the point, eh?"

Dean nods and starts to rip Cas's clothes off 

Castiel paid it back with taking off Dean's pant and boxer. Then, he turned Dean's body and pressed his chest to the mattress. He lifted his hips a bit higher and inserting one finger into his ass quickly.

Dean whimpers pleadingly and moans 

Castiel groaned, he started to get an erection when he felt his tightness and heard his moan. He added another two fingers into Dean, loosen his muscle so it will be easier for him later.

 

Dean grunts and pants Cas's name. "Fuck Cas." 

“That's what I will do to you" Immediately, he pulled out his fingers and slammed his cock into his hole.

Dean yelps in surprise but adjusts quickly, moaning in pleasure loudly

Castiel held his hips tightly, still fucking Dean rapidly without slowing his thrust. He kissed the back of his nape and nibbled his earlobe playfully. 

Dean moans and clenches down around Cas. "Fuck Cas yes!! So good baby."

Castiel smirked behind Dean. He other hand hold both of his hand above his head while the other still tightly hold Dean's hips. "I'll make sure you come just from my cock only"

Dean whimpers. "Cas baby please." He begs pleadingly 

"Patience darling" he replied back to Dean. "I know you can do this" Castiel still fucking him without slowing his pace.

 

Dean looks back at him and whines softly, clenching himself down around Cas 

 

Castiel licked the sweats on Dean's back, tasting the saltiness from him yet still good for him to taste. He could feel Dean's nervousness and need to cum so he asked with his deep voice "How long can you hold this, Dean? A second, a minute or an hour? Or more" 

 

Dean whimpers painfully. "I- however long you need me to Cas."

 

"You're a good boy, Dean" Catiel still teased him

 

Dean rolls his eyes and whines. "Fuck you."

 

"I don't think so"

 

Dean grabs at Cas's hips and groans, pushing against him.

 

Castiel groaned for a while, almost distracted by him. Then he took off Dean's hand away from him and hold him back again. "I have none of that" he growled

 

Dean whines and pushes his ass against Cas's strong hips. "Please fuck me."

"I am" he paused "fucking you". Castiel didn't mind to do it for hours, he was biologically stronger than Dean. But then, he shouldn't do that to him. He let go both of his hand, then jerking his cock with it. "I'm not holding you from it"

 

Dean whimpers and nods. "I can cum?"

"Yes" he whispered "you can"

 

Dean groans and cums hard 

Not long after that, Castiel cummed inside Dean. Following his instinct without thnking, he bite Dean's neck hard until blood formed from his wound. Then he sucked the blood from him, forming a bond accidentally from this

 

Dean whimpers in pain. "Umm Cas.. Ow."

Just when Castiel heard Dean's whimper, he quickly pulled himself away from him. He saw the mark on Dean's neck and that just made him realize his mistake.

 

"Did you bite me?" Dean asks lethargically, his eyes only half open and his body limp 

 

"I hope you are not freak out for this"

“Nope. I'm chill."

Castiel tried to form words to explain this to Dean, but he just sat there in silence. How can he say to him that Dean is officially belong to him without making him scare?

Dean stretches out and nuzzles into the pillow. "I'm not gonna turn furry, am I?"

Castiel leaned closer to him and replied "You're still human, except this time, you're not free”

"Not free? I don't follow

"What I'm saying is..." he paused for a while "that you're bound to me now"

"Bound to you? Okay.. I believe I'm okay with that."

"There's more you need to know. Once a person got bound with a werewolf, they will stuck with each other till death. Werewolf will be extra possessive to their mate, not even give a chance to let them out from them. Which sometimes, could be stressful to handle it"

"Cas? Shut up. It's a done deal now buddy, we're stick with it weather I want it or not."

"So, you're not mad at me?

"Nope. I pretty much signed up for this when I feel in love with you."

Castiel was dumbfounded for a while, but then he smiled and embraced Dean from behind "I should realize that"

Dean nods and puts his hands over top of Cas's. "you should have."

That black-haired nuzzled his face to Dean's neck and murmured "I love you too"

"Until we die." He says softly 

"Yes" Castiel turned Dean's head to him and kissed Dean softly "Until death"

"My wolf." Dean smiles slightly 

"Your wolf" he nodded and added "and my mate"

"Your mate." Dean agrees and kisses him 

"Yeah"

"Are we gonna tell Sam?"

"If you want to. I don't mind any decision as long as you okay with it"

"I don't care. Whatever you want."

Castiel sighed, but then reply "We talk about this later, I want to sleep now" he yawned

"Okay Cas. Whatever you want." Dean cuddles him in bed

Castiel hold him back, then placing himself to Dean's shoulder and instantly sleep on him.

Dean holds him tenderly and falls asleep as well.


End file.
